Secret Affairs
by LarsElphie
Summary: Based on reginamlls video (/watch?v 7wq1x-v23hs&t 4s) and quoting it: "Regina has put up a facade for years, pretending to be in love with Robin but when Emma comes along and the two become involved, she realizes that she can't hide the way she feels any longer." Swan - Queen AU / What happens when you find the right person at the wrong time?
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Affairs**

* * *

 _Hello, everyone._

 _I have never written anything Swan Queen – related but I am a huge fan since 7 years._

 _Some time ago I've come across a video on youtube by the genius of reginamlls ( check it out watch?v=7wq1x-v23hs &t=4s) and I felt the need to bring this story to life._

 _I hope you'll forgive any language mistake. English is not my mother tongue. Plus, if someone would be interested in proof reading it, it would definitely be my pleasure._

 _Enjoy_

 _L_

* * *

Secret Affairs: Chapter One

It's a cold day in Boston, one of those days in which the sun shines high in the shy but might as well not because the temperature is not at all influenced by its presence. Emma hates those morning. She's starting to hate Boston. The cold. The humidity. The useless sun.

She misses summer. But she misses like a _real_ summer. Because also in summer, Boston is cold as heck and she does not like it. At all. She walks slowly to the office, a huge detective station in the middle of the city, an old building made out of red bricks. Like every other building in Boston. She walks slowly, a reason why she loves late shifts being that she can take her time in the morning, wake up almost at lunchtime and then take a small walk before work. She hates morning shifts. A night owl, that's how her colleagues named her. No one wants to work late in the evening; obviously, they all have families and loves ones to go back to at the end of the day.

Emma doesn't. She doesn't have anyone to go back to and neither wants someone to keep her so busy and constricted. She loves her freedom. Freedom of getting home late at nights, sit on the couch and eat random delivery food, in the peaceful silence of her house. She loves her life. Of course it gets lonely, she thinks as she walks past a family with small giggling kids in the street. But the feeling disappears quickly as she notices the dark circles under the parents' eyes, obvious clue that it's not all rainbows and sunshine. The man smiles at her, earning a shove from the wife. Emma rolls her eyes. She cannot help it if everyone seems to be interested in her. Well, the interest is not reciprocal, though. She has not been interested in anyone, since... well, since Neal. But that's another story. Definitely not something to think about before getting into work. She approaches the station and opens the door. The smell of coffee from the cafeteria reaches her nostrils, and hell she'll be late but she needs another coffee.

"Swan."

Her boss's voice is loud and angry in the hall. Emma stops in the middle of the corridor. She had hoped she could sneak in without anyone noticing the time, but apparently, she was wrong. Well, she's often wrong lately. She slowly turns, sending her boss a huge smile.

"Morning. I'm sorry, I'm a bit late."

"It's okay." The man greets her. "I'll see you in my office in ten minutes." He adds, and then disappears behind a wooden door.

Emma shrugs, confused. She's used to people complaining about her behaviour. She's just lucky everyone loves her on the job and cares about her deeply.

A few minutes later she walks into her boss's office, coffee in one hand, a turkey and ham sandwich in the other.

"Thank you." August smiles at her as she throws him the package.

"So what's up?" She asks him, sitting next to him and looking outside of the window directly to Boston's busy streets. Sun warms their faces up and August offers her a bite of his lunch.

"I have something to tell you." He begins, his voice soft and gentle.

"Spit it." She encourages, savouring the sandwich.

"I have a big job for you. I need you to find me this guy." He tells her handing her a file.

"Mr. Gold?" She inquires, reading the first page.

"Yes." He pauses. "That's not all Swan. For this job, I need you to leave town for a while. He's moving around a lot and I need you to follow him. You're the only one I can ask this to."

Emma turns her head and looks at her friend.

"Sure, where do you need me to go?"

August looks at her face. There was a time in which he thought she was the most incredible human being that ever appeared in front of him. She made it very clear very soon, they would just be friends and from that moment, he had always suspected she did not have anyone else close to her life except for him. Secretly, he was glad she trusted him that much. She was like a sister to him.

"You need to go to Storybrooke, Maine. Not too far from here, you'll like it Swan." He concluded with a smile.

"Storybrooke." Emma read the town sign aloud and smiled softly. She had always loved to travel and since August hired her she had been jumping from town to town in the US. Every new adventure sent shivers down her spine and this time was no exception. She turned the volume of the radio up. Her yellow bug raced on the empty road surrounded by nothing but trees. Finally, a series of small houses came in sight, together with a bunch of friendly looking peasants. She pulled the car in front of the only B&B Google suggested, "Granny's".

" _How_ _sweet_." Emma thought walking inside. The strong smell of freshly made pasta hit her nostrils and she inhaled deeply. It had been a long time since she had a regular healthy meal. Her life was all Donuts for breakfast, fast sandwiches with August at lunch and crappy delivery pizza or Chinese takeout around midnight. Her belly growled and she smiled subconsciously.

A young girl approached her and gave her a look. "Hello, what can I do for you?"

"Hi, I would like to get a room." She answered and then added "and maybe something to eat." She could hear her tummy screaming for food.

The girl in front of her handed her the menu and pointed to a table where an old lady sat. "I'm Ruby, that's Granny. She'll give you the keys for a room and I'll get you some food. How does Lasagna sound?" She asked Emma. The blonde's eyes glimmered. She had eaten Lasagna just a couple of times in her life and didn't know how much she was craving some until the word had left the young lady's lips "That sounds awesome, thank you."

.

"So that's all the information we have about this Gold guy. We can't do anything more without a warrant and he's been really good at hiding his affairs. So basically our hands are tied."

David, the chief of the small sheriff station in Storybrooke was explaining to Emma.

"Do you even know if he's here or if he's already left town?" Emma asked him.

"Aye, love. He's in a relationship with this girl in town, he comes back from time to time." The interruption came from a very beautiful man who just entered the small office.

"Emma, I'd like you to meet Killian Jones, one of my men. Killian, this is Emma Swan, from Boston."

Killian abruptly caught Emma's hand between his and kisses its back.

"So you're here to help us unravel Mr. Gold's dirty business, huh? Something we have not been able to solve for years and now a young pretty blonde face is supposed to come to the rescue. Aye, our Saviour." He mocked her.

Emma snapped her hand free from his and made a face. "Please don't tell me this guy will be my partner." She pleaded David.

"Unfortunately, Emma, it's just the three of us here. We will have to work together as a team."

David and Killian shared a look, while Emma rolled her eyes and unwillingly shook David's stretched out hand.

.

"So, how's Storybrooke?" August's voice sounded so familiar in her ears, Emma thought she'd cry.

"Mmh."

"And, how are Nolan and Jones?" He asked again.

"Mmh."

"We are really close to unravelling this thing Swan, we have been after this guy for so long I can't even remember."

"Mmh."

"It's really important you try, Emma. If he's actually the boss of this huge black market, and we catch him, we can all get a promotion and you know how it is."

"Mmh."

"Emma..."

"I gotta go August, I'll talk to you soon."

.

"I really did not mean to be a bitch, he's the only one who has been by my side the last 5 years of my life. But he basically sent me here, no real proof this guy did something, not really knowing he's here. In the middle of nowhere. I had my life in Boston. I had things to do - or better, I had a couch waiting for me at the end of the day. And Chinese take away across the street."

Ruby smiled at Emma over the counter, handing her another beer.

"I think you're gonna like Storybrooke. The people here are very friendly. Maybe you'll be able to build a new life, even if you don't get to the bottom of this Gold's case."

Ruby walked away to serve another client and left Emma alone with her thoughts and her drink.

For the fourth night in a row, Emma and Ruby ended up doing shots together, laughing over some childish joke. Ruby smacked Emma's arm and they joined their beers together before drinking some more.

"So did you meet someone new?" Ruby asked the blonde girl.

"Actually, not really. Killian and David are the only ones I hang out with, but that's okay. They're nice company."

Ruby cooed. "What about this Killian guy, he's very pretty." She checked Emma's eyes for some sparkles but didn't find it.

"Not my type."

"What are you taking about, he's everyone's type. Every time he walks in he has all eyes on him, that bastard." Ruby adjusted her apron and smiled.

Emma shrugged and took a sip of her beer.

"What can I tell you... not my type."

In that moment the bell at the entrance rang. It was almost 11 pm and the diner was already empty, except for some couples who stayed at the B&B and that ignored Emma for the past hours.

The smell of apples and sweet perfume invaded the room as a woman walked in.

Her hair was cut short, dark and shiny. Her dark eyes made even darker from a dark eyeliner. Her lips red as blood, curled. She rushed to the counter and ordered a dark liquor. Emma could not hear the name. She watched as the lady removed her long coat and revealed a breath-taking red dress. She did not take her eyes off the mysterious lady, until finally she turned to face Emma.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked. Her voice was very deep and sexy and Emma felt a shiver down her spine.

She could not find words in her throat so she simply stared, her mouth open.

"Would you like to take a picture, dear?" The remark made Emma come to her senses. She chuckled and took a sip of her beer. Slowly, she stood up and made her way to the free stool next to the lady in red and smiled her.

"Sorry. My name is Swan, Emma Swan. I'm the new deputy from Boston."

For the first time, a bright smile opened on Regina's lips as she shook Emma's hand. Her teeth were white, a big contrast with the red lipstick.

"I'm Regina Mills. Mayor of Storybrooke."


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Affairs**

 _Hello, everyone._ _Thanks for who followed, favorited and reviewed the story_ _!_

 _Hope you'll enjoy this new chapter,_

 _Love_

 _L_

* * *

Secret Affairs: Chapter Two

From far away, Ruby watched the two women get closer and closer to one another. She had known Regina Mills for quite a while now, but never before had a a smile been more genuine on her face. She was laughing at something Emma said, her eyes closed and her head gently bent on one side. Her laugh sounded sincere and filled the room. Emma was somehow blushing and observing Regina from underneath her long lashes. They were two peculiar creatures. Emma was tall and goofy, one arm on the counter holding her chin up and a beer in her other hand. She had a clumsy posture and her long blonde hair were in a messy ponytail. Regina, beside her, was the complete opposite. Her lipstick was on point, perfect on her perfect lips. She was sitting straight on the stool, her shoulders pulled back. Her hands where in her lap and from time to time reached for the glass of wine placed in front of her on the counter.

Ruby had never seen something like that. Regina had never been so at ease with someone, she always looked so… what was the word Granny always used? Constipated. The Mayor was always nervous and in a rush. Except for that night. As soon as her eyes had laid on the blonde, it was like time had stopped for Regina. Suddenly, she slowed down and stayed a bit longer in the diner. Emma on the other hand, Ruby did not know well. In the past few days she had been sharing a lot of stories and funny anecdotes about her life but always kept a certain distance. Something in her green eyen spoke hurt and loneliness. But in that moment, sitting side by side with Regina, Ruby saw a different Emma.

They were two sides of the same coin. Complete opposite. Somehow, as soon as they laid eyes on each other, Ruby could swear she saw fire. Real flames coming from brown and green eyes, from darkness and light.

.

"Another one!" Emma shouted from the other side of the room. Ruby nodded and grabbed her a beer with a smile.

"That's some very nice manners you have, miss Swan." Regina watched the blonde take a sip of her new beer.

"I'm way too drunk to be nice." Emma slurred.

"Would you be nicer if sober?" Regina had something in her eyes. Something Emma had not seen for a long time. It was like every word that came from her mouth was a challenge to the blonde, spoken just to push her to the limit. The woman felt like a true magnet and Emma could not help but gravitate towards her more and more.

"I'll tell you a secret Madame Mayor." Emma whispered seriously. Regina leaned into her and waited for Emma to speak. But nothing came from Emma's mouth. Her eyes were fixated on Regina's lips, slightly parted. The woman was breathing slowly and Emma could smell her sweet perfume. She was so distracting. What was she saying again?

"I think I drank too much wine." Regina said suddenly, putting some space between them. Her head was spinning fast.

Emma felt cold air around her where Regina stood before. She didn't seem to find any words in her throat so she simply stared at the woman next to her. So many questions filled her head, she felt powerless. Never before had she felt such attraction for someone else in her life. Neal was something, he had for sure been something. But she was young. She was stupid. After him, no one ever made her feel something.

Until now. This woman was suddenly too much. Too much perfume, too much beauty, too much… Too much beer, definitely. Her head was spinning and it was not all this woman's fault. Regina was looking at her, smiling and patiently waiting. Her eyes were again, too much.

"Miss Swan, I hope you're much more eloquent during your working hours." She said very quickly. Maybe she was scared her words would disappear if she didn't speak them fast enough. Emma's mind was working slower than usual.

"You are so pretty." Was everything she could answer.

Emma didn't have time to regret her words because Regina's cheeks were already turning dark red, again, just like when a couple of minutes earlier she had moved away from Emma. She smiled shyly and lowered her head.

"What's this secret you were willing to share a little while ago?" She asked, lips resting on her wine glass.

Emma stared as a hint of pink tongue came in sight from the mayor's lips and held her breath.

"I… Hum..."

"I reckon there is an unhealthy amount of alcohol in your system, Miss Swan, and the same could be said of me. Maybe we should go home."

"You don't seem drunk." Was all Emma could say.

Regina laughed out loud.

"It has been years since I've been this inebriated, Miss. I simply don't show it." The dark haired woman laid one hand on Emma's leg and the blonde felt warmth irradiate to her whole body. Regina's smile was wide and friendly and suddenly Emma felt the urge to kiss her lips.

"I need to go." She said and she rushed to the back of the diner and up the stairs that led to her room.

.

David looked at her from behind his desk as Emma entered the station. She was late.

"Hey. It's late." He mentioned, noticing her puffy eyes and messy hair. She looked pale and sleep-deprived.

"Sorry." She said, and went to hide behind her computer for the next six hours.

David breathed in deeply. Emma was going to be a hard person to deal with. It was enough for him to take care of Killian every day, he had no idea how to handle a blonde mess, too. If only for once life was easy. Only for once. David watched her work hard on her stuff for the whole afternoon, when suddenly Killian walked in the station.

"Mate, I've got news." He screamed and went to talk to David. After a few minutes someone else quietly walked into the room. The smell of apple and perfume reached Emma's nose who suddenly was very aware of the person in the room. David noticed how even before the Mayor had entered the room, Emma's head was already up scanning the room. When just ten minutes before Killian had walked in, Emma made no sign of even seeing the man. This time, Emma's eyes fell on the Mayor as soon as she entered.

"Madame Mayor." Killian greeted her with a wide smile and loud voice. Regina nodded with her head and handed a folder full of papers to David.

"I would like you to take care of this." She said quietly, her voice low and her eyes jumping from face to face. Her cheeks turned slightly red when her eyes met Emma's green ones, but she looked away.

David went through the folder and with his head pointed to the small kitchen in the station, silently asking Killian to follow him. Killian smiled to the Mayor, kissed the back of her hand and follower his boss in the other tiny room.

"You don't look pretty well, Miss Swan." Regina casually said to the deputy. Emma's eyes were fixated on the Mayor's face and Regina felt like she was watching right into her soul. Nobody had ever looked at her like that, like she had no other choice but look back. She wanted to look away but,discovered couldn't.

"Thanks." She answered with irony.

"Rough day?" Regina inquired.

"More like rough century." Emma lowered her eyes and looked at her hands.

"I'm not quite sure why you left the other night, Miss Swan."

Emma's green eyes met Regina's once again. Regina looked at her directly, she was not scared and did not look away.

"I'm not sure either."

They held each other's stare for a couple of minutes, before Emma spoke again.

"Would you like to come over to the diner tonight?"

Regina did not answer for a long time, as if she was pondering the words.

"If you're free of course." Emma quickly added.

"I think I can manage, Miss Swan." Regina answered and turned, walking slowly to the door. Emma couldn't help the smile on her lips.

"It will be late though, I need to put my son to bed first." Regina added, then left the room.

Son? Emma asked herself, the smile leaving her lips as fast as it came.

.

"I don't think it's my place to tell you this kind of stuff." Ruby shouted from the tiny kitchen.

"Shut up, she could be here any minute!" Emma whispered loudly and smiled at the thought of Regina.

"Oh my gosh, stop day-dreaming, Emma." Emma blushed and accepted the beer Ruby was handing her.

"So, you're here since a week. How do you like Storybrooke so far?" Ruby had been a good friend since the first day. Emma enjoyed sharing a beer with her at the counter every evening before turning into her tiny room. Ruby understood when she felt like talking and when it was time to give Emma some space. Every evening, Ruby asked her how the day had been, how work was, and if she'd met someone new.

Right now, though, Emma was sure Ruby wanted to know just one information. Which of course regarded the Mayor of Storybrooke.

"It's not that bad." She said, looking away. She did not know how she felt. She knew she had given Ruby something to talk about the previous night, because obviously the girl had noticed how the two women had hit it off right the second Regina walked in. Emma appreciated Ruby's discretion. She did not ask directly; she just threw her some looks.

Plus, Emma never shared. She didn't share anything. She never had friends, except for August, who wasn't a real friend. He never asked questions and Emma never had to answer them.

"I'm glad." Ruby answered.

"She has a son." Emma said. Wait, maybe this was meant to be a question. Emma raised her eyebrows and watched the look of confusion on Ruby's face.

"Regina." Emma precised.

"I know. Again, Emma, It's not my place to tell. Ask her."

"I don't think I'll have the guts to ask her."

Ruby grinned widely. "Emma, I've seen you drunk every evening since you're here. Of course you'll have the guts to ask her."

Emma showed her the tongue and smiled. She was right. But what if…

Something changed in the air.

Emma heard the door of the diner open and a strong smell of apples and alcohol filled the room. She turned her head and saw her. Regina was wearing a black dress and a long coat. Her skin was white and shiny in comparison to the dark lipstick she was wearing on her lips. She smiled widely as she approached Emma.

"Hi." She said.

Emma stared at the woman.

"The more I see you the more loquacious you get, Miss Swan."

No one had ever called Emma "Miss Swan". It was a sweet privilege she allowed Regina and Regina only.

"You have a son." From behind the counter, Ruby slammed a hand to her forehead.

This woman truly had no game.

Slowly, Ruby handed Regina a glass of her favorite apple cider. It definitely was not the right night for wine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Secret Affairs**

 _Hello, everyone._ _Thanks again to every new follower_ _!_

 _Here's a brand new chapter, let me know what you think,_

 _Love_

 _L._

* * *

Secret Affairs: Chapter Three

Emma slowly raised her hands and placed them on Regina's soft cheeks. She waited until the dark haired woman opened her beautiful brown eyes and looked right into them. She could smell the apple cider on her sweet breath and it was enough to send her mind to blackout. She was afraid, but everything felt possible when this woman was around.

They had been drinking for a couple of hours and eventually Emma asked her to take a walk. She could definitely use one, given the number of thoughts filling her head.

Gently pushing Regina against the wall, Emma lowered her hands to the woman's hips. They looked into each other's eyes and Emma blushed.

"I don't know what's happening between us."

Regina smirked. She always looked like she had everything figured out, damn woman. Emma had no clue. No clue about anything. She had never been so attracted to a woman. She had never been so attracted to anyone. But since Regina had walked into the diner the night before, something in Emma's mind had changed. She didn't know what to say. She didn't even know how to breathe around her.

The way Regina smiled, though, it made Emma melt, because she looked like she had all the answers Emma was looking for. And that was... infuriating. Emma wanted to push this woman as far away as possible because she made her feel so useless and worthless and not pretty enough or smart enough.

Her whole life Emma had tried to find a place in the word, and now Regina was destroying everything with sweet smiles and bright brown eyes.

She wanted to push her away so bad, instead, she got even closer to Regina. She could feel the wall she was pushing Regina against was cold but the woman made no remark. She kept her eyes on Emma's lips and watched the blonde.

"Do you remember the secret I wanted to tell you about the other night?"

Emma asked but Regina didn't answer for a long time.

Which was weird, after hours of Regina talking no stop and making harsh remark every time Emma was speechless, now Regina was quiet. She licked her own lips with a hint of pink tongue, capturing Emma's attention.

Over the past two days the blonde had accurately avoided looking at Regina's lips, scared she could lose control of her actions. This time though, Emma allowed herself to stare. Maybe it was wrong. She did not know anything about this woman at all. She only knew she was the Mayor of a town she did not like very much, she had an adopted son whom she loved dearly and she was incredibly beautiful. None of this stopped Emma from closing the space between them. She felt Regina exhale and smile against her lips.

The dark haired woman brought her hands to Emma's hair and grabbed her neck. She pulled the long blonde hair and pulled the woman towards her, pushing her tongue inside Emma's mouth. The other parted her lips and fought Regina's tongue for dominance, enjoying the sweet taste her mouth left.

Out of breath, Emma took a step back.

"Running away again, Miss Swan?" Regina challenged her. The lipstick on her lips was smudged and her eyes were shining with lust.

Wanting to prove her wrong, Emma went to push Regina even more against the wall and hugged her arms around her small waist. She could feel the black dress raising a bit and she raised a leg to push a knee between Regina's legs. With her mouth, Emma traced small kisses on Regina's neck and blew air on each one of them, loving the sight of tiny goose bumps.

"About this secret, Miss Swan?"

Regina's breath was heavy as she kept pulling Emma's hair. She arched her back towards the woman in front of her and suddenly felt warmth run to her stomach and continue down low. Regina turned her head to capture Emma's lips and felt the woman's leg push against her.

Emma slowly pushed the hem of Regina's dress up and with a finger she traced the front of the woman's underwear. She felt a lot of lace and warmth, warmth that was _oh_ , so warm.

"Actually, me wanting to fuck you is not a secret anymore." Emma said, demonstrating her intentions to the woman.

Emma's words aroused Regina in ways she never thought possible. She usually hated that kind of language and never used it herself.

Against the cold wall on the side of a tiny shop down the street of the diner, Emma pushed her fingers inside Regina and made her moan loudly.

Regina kept kissing the blonde and tracing the line of her lips with her tongue. She breathed heavily and scratched Emma's soft neck with her manicured red nails. A million thoughts filled Emma's head.

What if she wasn't good enough.

What if Regina did not enjoy this? After all, she had never been with a woman. To be honest, she had not been with... well, then, it was no good time to think about this.

Not now. Not when the most beautiful woman on the planet was letting her touch her this way. She slowly pushed one finger inside and out Regina and massaged her the upper part with her thumb. Regina's perfect make-up and perfect hair were a beautiful mess and looking at her, Emma felt a rush of excitement in her lower belly. She kept gently pushing inside Regina and added a second finger as she felt the switch in the brunette. She was close, Emma knew. A proud smile on her lips, she moved her lips to Regina's ear and softly blew in her ear. That sent the woman over the edge.

"Emma.." Regina whispered, coming in Emma's hands. Her voice was different, Emma noticed. It was not so confident and cocky anymore, it sounded needy and almost... tortured ?

Emma looked at Regina in the eyes and lowered Regina's dress.

"Are you okay?" The blonde asked, meeting Regina's forehead in the middle.

"Why are you asking?" Regina was so infuriating when she answered to a question with another question.

"I thought..."

"Let's go to your room." Regina suggested.

.

"So what's his name again?"

"Whose name?"

"Your son's."

At the mention of the adopted kid, a big smile appeared on Regina's lips. They were walking the small corridor leading to Emma's room in the B&B and Emma needed a new topic to get some courage.

"His name is Henry." Regina answered, waiting for Emma to open the door.

The room was as messy at it could possibly get. There were clothes everywhere, the bed was not made and Emma felt ashamed. Of course this perfect woman would judge her. Of course. Emma imagined her house being so clean and tidied up to death. She felt a rush of shame reach her cheeks as she threw her red leather jacket on a chair.

"May I take your coat?" Emma asked Regina, who was still standing on the door.

"Will it get the same treatment as your hideous jacket?". Regina removed her coat and hung it neatly.

Emma chuckled and sat on a small couch on the side of the room. She patted the empty space next to her and waited for Regina to hang her coat and fix her hair and dress. With her fingers she tried to fix her lipstick, but then looked at Emma, waiting, a smile on her lips.

Regina walked to the couch and sat down, never taking her eyes from Emma's. Slowly, almost shyly, Emma reached for Regina's face and traced her cheekbone with a finger. Tiny goose bumps appeared on the soft skin and Emma grabbed Regina's skin, pulling her in for a long kiss. For the second time, Regina parted her lips and pushed her tongue inside Emma's mouth.

Not wanting to lose the fight, Emma raised a hand to cup Regina's breasts and was surprised when she felt no bra.

"Wow, you came prepared." She whispered against Regina's lips.

"If you're assuming I came with the intention of sleeping with you, Miss Swan.."

"I am." Emma suddenly moved to sit on Regina's lap, taking her by surprise. She placed one leg on each side and grabbed the hem of Regina's dress. She did not wait for Regina to give her permission and with a fast move she raised the dress over the mayor's head and threw it aside.

For a few seconds there was only silence in the room and Emma had troubles reading Regina's expression.

Had she gone too far, had she misunderstood...?

"Well, you are correct." Regina confirmed, grabbing Emma's neck again and pulling her in for a kiss. She let her naked breasts push against Emma's cold white t-shirt and enjoyed the friction of her naked legs against Emma's dark blue jeans. Not breaking the kiss, Emma reached for the hem of her t-shirt and removed it, leaving for a second Regina's lips. With cold fingertips, Regina reached for Emma's back and opened her bra, freeing the blonde's small breasts.

"I guess none of us has secrets anymore, huh?" Emma asked, not waiting for an answer.

The dark haired woman had an unintelligible expression of her face. She brought her eyes to Emma's chest and stared at the blonde's boobs for a long time, before slowly lowering her head to take a pink small nipple between her lips.

The tiniest moan left Emma's lips as she exhaled deeply, wishing her jeans were long gone. She lowered her hands and traced small circles on Regina's underwear, causing her own center to clench. With her teeth Regina bit Emma's skin and sucked hard.

"No." She said firmly as she felt Emma's hand move her underwear to the side.

Green eyes met brown, questioning.

"I believe it's my turn, now."

Regina pushed Emma away and stood up, silently gesturing to the girl in front of her to remove her jeans. Emma obliged and nervously followed the instructions Regina gave her to lay on the bed.

The woman gently parted Emma's pale legs and stared into her hungry eyes. She grabbed Emma's white underwear and pulled it away, gently folding it and leaving them to the side. The move made Emma smile, but her relaxation did not last long as suddenly Regina's mouth was kissing the inside of her leg. Emma's hips raised unwillingly as the blonde's hands reached the soft brown locks.

With the tip of her tongue Regina tasted the bundle of nerves at the top of Emma's legs, and the white body trembled underneath her. Regina slowly made her way between Emma's folds, licking up and down, leaving ghost kisses here and there, driving Emma crazy. Every time Emma's breath got heavier, Regina would stop and leave some small kisses on her leg.

Emma did not know what she was feeling. Too much, for sure.

She had never been so excited in her life, never enjoyed the sight of someone going down on her, never had so many questions but none at all at the same time. This moment was so natural, even though Regina was so frustrating, Emma could not help but push her hips higher and pull Regina's head lower with her hands.

This time, Regina moved her mouth up and brought up her fingers to caress Emma's sensible folds.

"Regina.." Emma warned her.

The woman raised her head, looking up to Emma's red face. She grinned and went back to her ministrations, sucking Emma's clit harder and pushing one more finger inside the blonde. After two more strokes Regina felt Emma's body clench and her hips stopped moving.

One second later Emma was pulling Regina up towards her, eager to kiss her mouth and taste herself.

.

"You really are warm, Miss Swan." The low voice reached Emma's brain and she slowly was awaken from her slumber.

"Good morning to you." Emma said, hugging the woman's waist tighter. "What time is it?"

"Early. I've got to go, I need to make breakfast for Henry and take him to school." Regina untangled herself from Emma's hold and smiled at the blonde's protests.

"Please stay." She begged.

"I can't." Regina tapped on Emma's nose and went to gather her discarded clothes.

"And stop staring at my bottoms." She felt Emma's face hide in the pillow.

"I did not."

Fixing her dress, Regina reached for her coat.

"Of course you did."

"When can I see you again?" Emma asked.

"We shall see, Miss Swan." With a smile, Regina left the room and closed the door behind her.

"Of course I look at your ass, it's amazing." Emma shouted to the door, and raised the blanket over her head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Secret Affairs**

 _Hello, everyone._ _Thanks_ _everyone_ _!_

 _Sorry for the delay, I try to post every week._

 _Hope you'll enjoy this new chapter,_

 _Love_

 _L_

* * *

Secret Affairs: Chapter Four

"Mom?" Henry walked down the stairs and found his mother in the kitchen, a freshly cut apple on a plate and pancakes in a pan.

"Good morning sunshine." Regina greeted him.

"Pancakes? What happened?" Henry asked sitting on a chair and waited for his mother to place a full plate in front of him. Which happened a few seconds later.

"Nothing happened, Henry, I'm just in a good mood." She smiled, thinking of the funny look Ruby had thrown her as she left the diner in the early morning. She smiled, thinking of how fast she had driven home, got into the shower and quickly got dressed in order to be ready for when Henry's alarm would go off. She had never felt more alive. It had been years since such a rush run inside her body.

"So when's Robin coming home?" Henry asked, half pancake in his mouth.

The question left Regina speechless.

Damn Henry, Regina thought. She loved her son dearly, but he always had the power to change her mood with few words. Did he really had to mention Robin over breakfast? Her boyfriend had been gone for a week now and she was finally able to breathe again. Of course she missed Robin. Of course she loved him. Of course she wanted him to come home safe soon.

To be honest, though, Regina had just spent one of the best nights in her life. Maybe even the best. So was she really happy Robin would be back from his work trip in a week? Or maybe, just maybe, deep down Regina needed some more time away from the man she was so sure she loved?

.

Slowly, she sipped her coffee while sitting at her desk. Her office seemed so big that day. Her thoughts filled the big white shiny room and suddenly she felt the pressure of the doubts that had been in her head for quite some time now. In the past she had chosen to ignore the small voices talking in her ears, but now, something had changed. Someone appeared and was making Regina overthink. She never did that. She was the mayor. She was sure and confident in her shoes 24/7. She had a town to rule and people trusted her.

What would the inhabitants of Storybrooke think of her had they seen the state she was in the previous night, breath heavy and legs parted while a hot blonde brought her to climax against some store's wall? Regina was ashamed of herself. She was always so cautious. She let no one doubt her actions and never doubted herself. The only time in her life in which she had thrown common sense to the air, was when she fell in love with Daniel. But that was so long ago she wasn't even sure it affected her life anymore.

The choice to adopt Henry was pondered for years and letting Robin into her life was a very long process too. It had been years since she had been so impulsive. And honestly, it felt very good. Liberating. She felt like a young girl again, careless, happy. For two days with Emma Swan she did not let her strong mind get in the way, she acted just the way she wanted because she could. How satisfactory it felt to be in a stranger's bed that morning, a stranger who activated her mind in ways she had forgotten. Someone she actually enjoyed being with, who made her laugh and was so funny when staring at her like she was the expensive dessert at the end of a crappy dinner.

Wow. Really, Regina?! Crappy? One day with the blonde and she had already started using words that she heard from her mouth, that's how powerful that woman was. Regina did not approve of herself. She could not recognize herself. She inhaled deeply and checked the clock. Almost lunch time. If only she had asked Emma her phone number, she could invite her over for lunch.

A tiny smile formed on her lips. How stupid was she? Day dreaming about a lady she had only just met. She had more important things to do. _Get a hold of yourself, Regina_ , she thought.

Regina's brown eyes stopped on the clock again. Not even one hour had gone by and the thoughts in her mind were so loud she might as well speak them out loud. Exhausted, she took the phone in her hands and called David Nolan.

"Mayor Mills?" His voice was worried, and Regina could not help but smirk. He respected her, maybe he was even afraid of her. Glad she still had this effect on her people, glad Emma hadn't change everything in the last few days.

"Hello. I need to speak with Miss Swan please." She demanded, not paying attention to the answer. A few minutes passed and then the blonde girl's voice sounded in her ear.

"Regina?"

"Did you have lunch?" The Mayor asked.

"I didn't."

"Why don't you grab something at Granny's and come by the office ?"

Regina hung up without waiting for the answer.

.

"Never, _never_ call me Regina in front of others." Regina demanded, pushing her fingers hard inside Emma while biting her neck.

"What?"

"You may not refer to me as ' _Regina_ ' while in presence of some people, detective Nolan and detective Jones for instance."

Emma was not following, she was too busy trying not to come too soon all over Regina's hand.

"Are we understood?" Regina asked again, biting the soft skin a bit harder.

"Well... if you put it like that... you could at least... let me know where your office... is... before hanging up on me... "

Emma moaned loudly as Regina added one finger inside of her. She gently brushed her thumb against her clit and slowed her ministrations down.

"Or you could... tell me what you want for... lunch instead of... complaining..."

Regina pulled Emma's head back and pushed her tongue inside the blonde's open lips, gaining a loud moan and a clench in Emma's whole body. She could feel the woman was close.

The moment she had entered the door, Regina could not stop herself. She waited for Emma to approach the desk and then slowly, Regina stood up and bent Emma over the wooden table, lowering her jeans and taking her hair in her hands in a ponytail while the other worked between her legs.

Emma was surprised at first but the moment Regina bent over her back and went to lick her neck she let out a groan she didn't know she was holding. With a swift motion Regina pushed her further against the table, releasing her long hair and bringing the now free hand to meet the other one between Emma's legs. With one hand she kept pushing inside of her whilst the other massaged her nerves on top. Emma's body trembled under Regina and the mayor smirked.

"I do the talking here, Miss Swan. What are you to call me around other people?" Regina's eyes met Emma's green ones and she stared at her.

"Regina..." Emma pleaded.

Feeling Emma closer and closer, she abruptly stopped and waited for Emma to focus on her face.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Mayor... Mills." Emma exhaled, waiting for the familiar rush to wash over her.

"So is this how you treat your employees?" Emma took a bite of her sandwich and looked at Regina eat her salad.

"What do you mean? I treat everyone very well." Regina snapped.

"Having sex with them in your office before lunch?" Regina went pale and sent Emma a look.

Not giving Regina the time to answer, Emma got up." Anyway, I gotta go. Are you gonna ask me your number or will you keep calling my colleagues?" The blonde challenged.

"I do not ask anyone the number."

Emma raised her hands and shrugged.

"Have a nice day, Mayor Mills."

.

Killian raised his hand and signed Ruby to bring two more beers to the table. Emma thanked him and kept playing with a napkin in her hands.

"So, no boyfriends in your life?" Killian asked for the umpteenth time that evening.

"I swear to God, if you ask me one more time."

"I'm just kidding, Swan. I got the hint!" Killian let out a laugh and took a sip of his full beer.

"I heard you have all sorts of girlfriends here." Emma remarked, letting her eyes wander around the diner.

Actually, no, she was not wandering around. Her eyes were constantly ending up on a certain brunette, sitting on the other side of the diner, eating dinner with her son. Henry, Emma remembered. He looked nice, friendly.

After a week of casual flirting she had accepted Killian's invite out for a beer just to clarify how not interested she was, but she actually was having fun.

That, until Regina and her son had walked into the room. Emma felt like the air had been sucked from her lungs and the room began spinning. She was barely following the conversation, like right now, Killian had surely asked her something and was waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Killian let out a laugh.

"I asked if you were thinking of staying in Storybrooke once we solved Gold's case."

"I don't think that's gonna be any time soon given the progress we made this past week, so it's not something I gotta think about now."

Killian nodded in agreement.

"Aye, Swan. She's really pretty I gotta be honest."

Emma's head snapped and she turned to face the man beside her.

"What did you say?"

With a hint of the head Killian pointed the corner where Regina and Henry were eating. Regina was cutting a piece of food and was placing it in Henry's plate, a big smile on their faces. Emma could not help but smile back.

"The Mayor. I see the way you're looking at her."

"I'm not looking at anyone."

"Sure, Swan." He mocked her, gently nipping at her arm.

"I guess I should have rather asked you about possible girlfriends!" He said laughing at his own joke.

Emma kicked him under the table and finished her beer.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said, walking towards the stairs leading to her B&B room.

"Swan!" He called back, leaning in.

"I'd be careful." He said, gesturing towards the Mayor, his head completely hidden behind the beer glass.

Once Emma had disappeared up the stairs, Killian walked to the counter to meet Ruby.

"So.." the girl handed her a new beer which he did not refuse.

"You don't seem too bummed."

Killian smiled at her.

"She's a nice girl, but she's not ready for the ' _Hook_ '!"

Ruby laughed out loud at the nickname he had in college for picking too many girls up and not being able to keep one.

"She's a good girl. I hope she'll stay in town."


End file.
